Black Yoshi
Black Yoshi is known as the most dangerous criminal in the Mushroom Kingdom. He kills lots of people and robbing banks in 2013! After he escaped his 4-year life from prison, he stole an extremely rare beautiful expensive red necklace! From now on, Black Yoshi lives with Yellow Yoshi, his brother, so the cops won't go after him. History In 2013, Black Yoshi has killed lots of people and robbing places all day, until he got arrested by Sonic. Nobody knows why he would do such a thing, but he must have a reason why he is doing all of this mean stuff. During his life in prison, he was hanging with his friends he called ”prison pals”. And then he finally escaped from prison after 4 years and then he stole someone’s black car and hiding from the police by parking in front of a store where the police will never find him. All of this was all over the news. Lots of people were watching it and trying to find him on foot and on car wheels. On his way to his brother’s house, he went to the jewlery store and stole an extremely rare beautiful expensive red necklace. Black Yoshi has finally arrived at Yellow Yoshi’s house and decided to live there forever so the police won’t go after him. Appearance He is about 6 inches tall. His appearance is the exact same like Yoshi, except for the size and the color. His skin is all gray-blackish along with black eyeballs, black nostrils, white cheeks, white belly, and white shoes with yellow marks on the bottom. He also has a tail and a red seat thing that you can sit on and ride. And he always wears that red necklace at all times. (Well at the very beginning of Yellow Yoshi’s Brother, he wasn’t wearing a red necklace, because he didn’t steal it yet.) Personality He always goes crazy for money. He is always happy when he raps and hanging with his brother. If he loses his money, he gets really mad. He is always rude, because his behavioral alignment is bad. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Money * His brother * Rapping * Video Games * Stealing * Robbing banks * Guns * Killing * Music * An Extremely Rare Beautiful Expensive Red Necklace * Himself * Being rude * His sister (sometimes) * His crayon and mechanical pencil collection * Saying bad language * Wine * Drinking * Thanksgiving * Christmas * Check (Money) * Dressing * Rebecca Dislikes * Po-po * Getting arrested * Jail * No money * Santa Claus * Being nice * Being sick Relationships Yellow Yoshi They get along amazingly well. Ever since Black Yoshi got arrested for all the crimes he did, Yellow Yoshi was scared, because he loves his brother. Pink Yoshi They often kind of get along okay. They sometimes argue for some reason, probably because Pink Yoshi doesn’t remember Black Yoshi. Sonic They don’t get along at all, because Sonic is a police officer, so Black Yoshi hates the po-po. Waddle Dee and Bullet Bill They get along very well while they were in prison. Thats way they call each other prison pals. But now, they don’t get along anymore, because they stole Black Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi’s money and punches Yellow Yoshi in the face all the time and Black Yoshi doesn’t like that one bit. Poll Do you like Black Yoshi? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Him!